Akumu
by XAlxX
Summary: Con el final acercándose, Naraku decide destruír de una vez por todas a la máxima de sus amenazas —y no hay mejor forma de conseguirlo que por medio de su principal debilidad.


**N/A** : Es el día perfecto para publicar esto.

Género: _Angst & Horror._

Rated: _M._

Advertencia: _Abuso semi-explícito._

Título: _Akumu / (Pesadilla)_

Summary: _Con el final acercándose, Naraku decide destruír de una vez por todas a la máxima de sus amenazas_ — _y no hay mejor forma de conseguirlo que por medio de su principal debilidad._

* * *

 **Akumu**

(悪夢)

...

..

.

" _La perla no te concedió tu verdadero deseo, ¿cierto?"_

Finalmente, Naraku había entendido quién era su auténtico enemigo.

Lo sabía ya desde hace algún tiempo, cuando vio su final través del espejo de Kanna, antes de deshacerse de ella; ahí estaba cada error, cada desperfecto que le llevaría a la derrota. La vio a ella. Pudo _sentirla,_ sentir el poder exorbitante emanando de su frágil cuerpo de humana. Demasiado para él, demasiado para cualquiera.

« _Maldita niña, mil veces maldita..._ »

Debió deshacerse de ella desde el principio, aún si el patético corazón de Onigumo lo hubiese resentido por ello —de cualquier modo, ella no era más que una burda reencarnación..., así que no podía entender cómo es que le resultaba más difícil matarla a ella que a la misma Kikyo. Deshacerse de ésta última había sido cosa fácil, hasta cierto punto. Pero de ella...

La idea ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza, al menos no antes de la visión.

De alguna forma, Naraku nunca había puesto un empeño real en asesinarla. De hecho, sólo había trazado contados métodos para apoderarse de ella.

Había pensado que aquello era porque los beneficios de tenerla bajo su control eran sumamente convenientes: la detección de los fragmentos, la angustia de Inuyasha, sus intentos desesperados por recuperarla... . Pero, ahora que indagaba dentro de sí, se daba cuenta de que quizás Onigumo tenía mucho que ver en su perspectiva respecto a esa niña.

No le sorprendía.

Onigumo siempre le estorbaba —sólo por él es que habría pedido el estúpido deseo de poseer el corazón de Kikyo. Ahora, sin embargo, sabe que esa será una de las causas de su caída.

" _La perla no te concedió tu verdadero deseo..._ _¿cierto?"_

Porque sí, esa mujer lo había _leído_ como si conociese cada retorcido rincón de su alma. Y aunque de sus femeninos labios aún no ha salido aquella repulsiva frase, él ya la odia. La odia con cada fibra de su deforme ser.

Sabe ahora que debe destrozarla, neutralizar de una vez por todas la amenaza que ella representa.

Aunque, ciertamente, se pregunta si su procedimiento no es demasiado avasallador. Y es que, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, pronto no quedará nada de la inmaculada Kagome que todos conocen.

"Hey, Naraku..." con los brazos cruzados y una postura relajada, la última de sus creaciones se acerca sin prisa, y suspira "Supongo que lo harás esta noche"

Naraku permanece sentado, con una ceja levemente curiosa. Y luego pregunta.

"¿Hiciste lo que te ordené?"

"Está hecho" le dice Byakuya, aún cruzado de brazos "Ni ella ni el híbrido saben que estuve ahí"

Naraku sonríe. "Bien"

...

..

.

Kagome está soñando. Aunque no es propiamente un sueño.

Se siente como una de esas pesadillas crudas y realistas que uno jamás olvida. Ella ya ha tenido suficiente de esas, así que no entiende por qué la sensación le resulta tan ajena, tan extraña.

En el sueño, los ojos le arden. Ella intenta cerrarlos, pero no puede hacerlo. Los párpados no le responden, y, pronto, descubre que ningún otro miembro de su cuerpo lo está haciendo. Sus extremidades se mueven como subyugadas por una tercera voluntad.

No entiende de que va esta pesadilla.

Reconoce el sitio en donde acamparon ella y los demás. Es el mismo bosque, la misma fogata consumida, las mismas posiciones de sus cuerpos dormidos...

Sus pupilas se detienen en el híbrido. Y su boca esboza una torcida sonrisa.

Kagome no entiende por qué lo hace —ella no quiere sonreír.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, no parece titubeante; se incorpora sin dificultad, se acerca a Inuyasha y su mano, muy en contra de ella y de su interna verguenza, se desliza por la mejilla de él, suave...muy gentil.

Entonces él la detiene. Y la mira.

"K...¿Kikyo?"

El corazón de Kagome se estruja.

« _¡No! no, yo no soy Kikyô, Inuyasha_ » ¿por qué no puede...? Su boca, su boca tiene algo raro; no le responde como debería. Sonríe cuando su corazón se sume angustiosamente.

"Es...un sueño" él vuelve a bajar los párpados, y sonríe. Sonríe pensando que sueña con Kikyô.

 _Duele._

"Inuyasha, recuerdas...¿recuerdas cuando eramos felices?" no quiere decir eso. No sabe de qué está hablando, ¡no es ella la que habla, aunque la voz que irrumpe el silencio nocturno es, de hecho, suya! —¿cómo es que Inuyasha no puede darse cuenta? "¿Recuerdas cuando era tuya? Inuyasha..." su cuerpo se echa al lado de él, como buscando su abrazo, su calor; dulce gesto que él acepta sin contemplaciones, estrujándola contra su pecho con ansiosa necesidad. Kagome quiere alejarse, salir de sus brazos. Nada de ésto es para ella, es para Kikyô.

"Kikyô..., lo recuerdo. Todo" él susurra, y luego sume la nariz en la cavidad de su cuello.

"Hazme tuya otra vez. Una última vez, Inuyasha" _oh dios, no._ No puede ser cierto, _no_ puede estár soñando algo como ésto. Es una tortura demasiado personal.

Él no dice nada. En su lugar, la besa; y no con la vergüenza de estár besando a Kagome, sino como sólo podría besar a Kikyô, con esa desenvoltura que su amor por ella le da.

¿Qué hace...qué hace él...? Sus ropas, se está deshaciendo de ellas.

Kagome no quiere mirarlo, no quiere, mas sus ojos se mantienen firmes, centrados en él.

« _¡No, no lo hagas Inuyasha! ¡No soy Kikyô!_ »

No puede decirle, no puede —su boca no obedece, y pronto ya es tarde; él ha comenzado a arrastrar su ropa fuera de ella y a besarla íntimamente, como una chica de quince años nunca debería ser besada.

Ella lanza gemidos que no vienen realmente de ninguna sensación placentera, pero que parecen convencerlo a él de intensificar sus caricias. Sus senos se resienten con cada roce de la boca de Inuyasha.

Ella no puede detenerlo.

« _¡No sigas! ¡Por favor!_ »

Kagome quiere llorar, pero ni siquiera de eso parece ser capaz. Sus ojos estan secos, y sus labios siguen exclamando suspiros de una satisfacción que no existe en lo absoluto. Cuando siente a Inuyasha entre sus piernas, a punto de romperla, una presión horrible le ciñe el corazón.

"¡Kikyô!" él grita.

Y ella hubiese querido gritar también, de puro dolor. Pero nada parecido sale de su boca. Ella sólo gime su nombre, aparentemente amando cada segundo y cada cosa que él le hace a su cuerpo, aunque la realidad es la antítesis de ello. Odia el dolor, odia el momento y, por un horrorífico momento, Kagome siente que lo odia a él.

Se siente invadida, horrorosamente lastimada.

Cada embestida duele como si el infierno se abriese otro poco, y ella no puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

« _¡Duele! ¡Para ya, para!_ »

Duele tanto que desea morir —aún si es sólo es una pesadilla y nada más que una pesadilla, el dolor es demasiado real para ella.

« _Ayuda, alguien..._ »

"Ki...kyô"

Se acerca...el final de semejante tortura, ella lo siente.

Y sucede: Inuyasha termina, pero no le proporciona el alivio que esperaba. Su semen arde dentro de ella como si la quemara desde el interior y, nuevamente, las ganas de gritar casi la ahogan.

Es, tras unos sengudos más de silenciosa agonía, que Kagome consigue expulsar su conciencia de aquél horrible sueño. Mas el dolor sigue ahí.

Todavía intenso, todavía agonizante.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA!" la súplica desgarra su garganta. Siénte cómo las lágrimas encharcan su rostro compungido de dolor, y no puede detenerlas.

"Shhh..." escucha ella "Es inútil. Nadie te salvará"

Kagome no puede verlo, no sabe por qué. Pero no es necesario que lo haga —sobre su oído, la risa de él es simplemente inconfundible.

"Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, querida Kagome"

No, no, _no._

No es real, debe ser una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla. En cuanto ella despierte, todo se desvanecerá. Sí..., sólo tiene que despertar. Y lo intenta, lo intenta tan duro, pero no lo consigue —el dolor entre sus piernas, las lágrimas, la risa de él; todo sigue ahí.

"Debes estár conmovida, pequeña sacerdotisa" es sarcástico, como siempre. Pero ésta vez Kagome no entiende respecto a qué "Después de todo, el hombre que amas te ha hecho suya al fin..., aunque, no a _ti_ realmente"

"No..., no..." eso no sucedió, ella lo sabe. Aquello sólo fue parte de un mal sueño, un delirio que ya pasó.

"Míralo, Kagome. Él está ahí: a un lado de tu cuerpo ultrajado, durmiendo placidamente" ríe malicioso, cruel.

Y la cabeza de ella sigue órdenes, girando para mirar al híbrido que sonríe entre sueños.

La visión de su rostro la destroza; la parte en cientos, miles de pedazos.

No...no, ésto no..., _él no pudo_...

¡Él jamás la lastimaría!

No quiere creerlo, no quiere...; pero, la sangre que escurre de su femineidad, y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Inuyasha a su lado, son pruebas absolutas. Definitivas.

"¡NO!" Kagome solloza, gime, se estremece "Es una trampa..., esto no está pasando"

Él vuelve a reír. Más fuerte que antes, más fuerte que _nunca_...

Porque ha ganado.

Y nunca pensó que pudiese ser _tan_ fácil.

¡Ha sido ridículo! No hizo falta más que sumir al grupo en un profundo y placentero letargo para tener a su completo merced a la sacerdotisa y, así, _acabarla._

Naraku apenas cabe en su gozo. Que aquellos estúpidos se aferrasen tanto a sus dulces sueños mientras sus últimas esperanzas mueren sin remedio es ridículamente divertido.

"No sufras más, querida Kagome..." susurra sonriente. La chica frente a él ya ni siquiera luce como la misma persona; su mirada muerta sigue empañada de lágrimas, su cuerpo desnudo tiembla risiblemente —su espíritu está roto. "Tus amigos están apunto de despertar de sus bellas fantasías y podrán recoger lo que quede de ti. ...Aunque, ahora que tus poderes de purificación se han ido, me pregunto qué tan útil pueden encontrarte"

"No..." la bonita cara de ella se desfigura en el horror, como cayendo apenas en la trágica realización de lo que Inuyasha le ha hecho.

Naraku ríe. " _No virgnidad_ — _no sacerdotisa"_

"Adiós, Kagome. Fue un placer volver a destruírte..." susurra, observándo con regocijo a la deshecha mujer que se esfuerza por sostenerse a sí misma tapándose con sus ropas "Disfruta lo que queda de tu vida"

Antes de irse y echar a reír otra vez, Naraku la ve correr torpemente y desaparecer en la espesura del bosque; mientras Inuyasha se revuelve en su lugar, despertándo de un magnífico sueño..., un sueño que ha abierto las puertas a una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Me temo haberles causado más ansiedad que cualquier otra cosa._


End file.
